


Im Krieg und in der Liebe

by Tjej



Series: Lyrisches zum Tatort Münster [2]
Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...noch 'n Gedicht.<br/>Über's Aufgeben, Befreien, Aus-der-Deckung-kriechen, Gefangensein</p>
            </blockquote>





	Im Krieg und in der Liebe

**Author's Note:**

> Jaaa, ok, ich hab grade anscheinend zu viel Zeit.... . Bzw, ich nutze den letzten Rest Eltern-Teilzeit so sinnvoll wie möglich :-). Ab nächsten Monat wird's dann vermutlich sehr viel ruhiger um mich werden.... .
> 
> Und ich hab' euch schon wieder ein Gedicht mitgebracht - ob das am Ende zur Gewohnheit wird? Spaß macht's auf jeden Fall, aber dieses hier war nach "Reaktionspartner" , das beim Schreiben so eine Eigendynamik entwickelt hat und sich beinah von selbst schrieb, richtig harte Arbeit. 
> 
> Wie beim ein letzten Mal schon, auch hier keine Namen, aber nur ein POV (Thiel oder Boerne?). Und Reime.
> 
> Njut!

*  
*  
*

Leg' dein Schild nieder  
und deine Waffe.  
Zieh' die Rüstung endlich aus.

Komm' schon jetzt,  
kapituliere!  
und gib' deinen Widerstand auf.

Du bist chancenlos.  
Du bist ausgeliefert.  
Und du,  
du weißt es auch.  
Also wehr' dich nicht mehr.  
Los, lass' dich befrei'n!  
Keine Angst,  
ich lach' dich nicht aus.

 

Hast ein Stück von dir selbst verloren,  
und aus der Stelle tropft noch Blut.  
Und ich leck' deine Wunde,  
und das Metall, das ich schmecke,  
ist Gold -  
kostbarstes Gut.

 

Du magst nicht mehr heil sein,  
Berührung tut weh,  
und du fühlst dich ganz verschwommen.  
Doch für mich bist du nackt  
und verwundbar, wie jetzt,  
erst so richtig und wirklich vollkommen.

 

Du brauchst keine Tarnung  
keinen schönen Schein.  
Der blendet,  
verstellt mir die Sicht.  
Jetzt komm' schon und zeig' dich!  
Ich will dich jetzt sehen  
Tritt' endlich hinaus ins Licht.

 

Und nichts mehr  
hälst du vor mir verborgen  
Und ich hatte es längst geahnt:

Du bist schön,  
du bist mehr,  
und du bist mehr als richtig.  
Genauso warst du geplant.

 

Einen Schritt noch,  
ja genau,  
jetzt bist du wirklich da.  
Und Da ist jetzt Hier,  
und Hier ist bei mir,  
Und jetzt seh' ich dich ganz klar.

 

~~~~~

 

Und du ahnst es wohl,  
und lässt dich dennoch drauf ein -  
gerade befreit  
schon wieder gefangen zu sein.

*  
*  
*


End file.
